Gonna Make Somebody Love Me
by KisuKoneko
Summary: a love story type thing about a past classmate of hikarus and kaorusHakaru x OC


Hello everyone!!!! I've decided to start writing a new fanfic! and maybe eventually get back to my cowboy bebop one ..;; anyways I hope youll like this one it's a bit of a twist on the real anime.. but I don't care much for fanfics that are supposed to be like the real thing only with some crazy romance heehee :D anyway I hope youll like this, maybe ill continue it ;b

* * *

It was a new semester, a new day, a new life. I had just moved from a distant town for stupid reasons that I'll never understand. My parents thought it was best for me to get used to a new life in a city, well.. that's what they told me. I sighed as I walked down the street to my new school. Anyways it felt nice out. I needed to stop thinking about things for awhile. I'm sure… he.. he wouldn't miss me… I felt a tear form in my left eye. What am I doing?! Crying over a fool like him… I'm glad I moved away from that boy!.. He wouldn't have ever noticed the way I felt anyways… He was so absorbed with his brother… he would never have noticed me… I clenched a fist and my books at the thought of him. Why am I so upset? I'm sure this high class school will be better then my old one. I faked a smile, for I was trying to trick myself into happiness. I sighed again I guess it wasn't worth it in the end. I've got to move on! Even so.. I wonder where they decided to go to high school at? They were pretty smart for brothers who seemed to care about nothing but themselves…

I took a deep breath. Man, they don't exactly make this schools uniform good for moving in. I was tripping all over the bottom of my yellow dress. O well just because I'm wearing this richy rich girl dress doesn't mean I have to act like one too. Even though I'm pretty set when it comes to money, I never cared too much for that stuff. Ever since I was little I wanted to play like other girls. My parents never approved. I looked up at a large building with a gate surrounding it. Hm, this must be it.

"Haha! Kaoru you'll never catch me at that pace!" a boy yelled behind him as he ran towards the school. I twitched.. i..i.it.cant….be! I looked up, but just a few seconds too late. A red haired boy had slammed straight into me and fell to the ground beside me.

"Owies!" I moaned. I landed right on my arm. I heard the boy struggle to stand. He put an arm out to me.

"I'm so sorry!" He said with apologetic eyes.

"Hikaru! What did you do?" Kaoru ran up beside Hikaru, panting while holding himself up with arms on his knees. O no, please please no. Please don't let it be them. I felt myself crying on the inside. Hikaru reached for my hand and pulled me up.

"I apologize! I didn't mean.. Hey.. Do I know you?" Hikaru said while studying my face. I felt a tear run down my face. I can't believe I'm crying in front of him for no reason! I got my feet on the ground and ran towards the inside of the school.

Behind me Hikaru stood in awe. "Huh?" he couldn't speak.

"Haha, scared off yet another!" Kaoru laughed at Hikaru, but Hikaru just faked a smile. Kaoru put his arm around him and they walked together to class.

Why am I so dumb? I smacked myself in the forehead. Even so, I cant believe he remembered me. I blushed a little.

(ZOMG flash back!!!!)

I walked up to the empty classroom. Every inch of me felt like glowing. I'm so excited Hikaru will finally know how I feel about him. My smile widened. I took the note I wrote for him and stuck it on his desk. My heart raced the entire time. I laughed a little and ran outside. I heard someone talking past the hall. Hmm? That sounds like Kaoru. I peeked from the corner.

"Well, I do think you're pretty cute, if you don't mind would you rather go with me then Kaoru?" Kaoru was smiling as he was holding a red letter. There was a girl with him, but she seemed almost bursting with embarrassment.

"I.I.. guess.. that would be ok," she looked down with a smile.

"Did you hear that Hikaru?" He smiled even bigger as he turned behind him. Hikaru left from his hiding spot smiling as big as Kaoru. "She said she would go out with you." They both laughed. The girl was in shock.

"You can't even tell us apart! Why would we want to be with someone as dumb as you?" Hikaru looked down.

"You're cruel!" The girl shouted, tears poured from her eyes.

"Are we the cruel ones?" Kaoru's smile faded. The girl cried and ran. My face turned red from watching this… Was it all a game to them? Are they so selfish to play with girls hearts? I went back to the class I left my note in and reached in Hikaru's desk. I pulled my letter out and threw it towards the trash. As I left I saw them coming. I quickly made for the opposite hallway and vowed never tried to tell him how I felt ever again.

(Flashback end. :D)

I sighed to myself. That was last semester.. so why am I not over him? I started walking towards my class and sat down at a desk near the back. I'm so pathetic. I put my head down.

"Hey, mind if I take this desk?" a guys voice said beside me.

"Go ahead," I said looking up. What have I done. I glanced over to see Hikaru. He gazed back at me.

"O! You're the girl I knocked over!" He said with a hand on his hip. Saying it so blatantly… I gave him a grin.

"Its ok" I turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry, I was sort of distracted." He rubbed his head. Kaoru took a seat behind him.

"Klutziness is a trait that belongs completely to Hikaru" He giggled to himself. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and tilted him back while holding onto his waist.

"O and that's why you're always falling off the bed when we cuddle?" Kaoru blushed a little. All the girls in the room giggled and blushed as well. I looked at all the stooped fan girls and laughed a little to myself. Kaoru looked surprised.

"So you don't like shonen-ai?" he aimed the question towards me.

"Sorry but I don't obsess over romances you'd see in a manga, I'd have to say the real thing is much better." I smiled towards Kaoru and he let out a small laugh while Hikaru just gave me a questioning look.

After class I grabbed my books and left towards the lunch room.

"Hey!" Hikaru followed after me. "You're Nakamura Tohru from class A-2 back at Onizuka right?" I turned to face him shocked.

"You.. you remember me?" I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Yeah you were always getting caught reading manga!" He laughed. I blushed even more and rubbed my head.

"Heh, yeah. That was me." Man I'm so dumb! He knows I just lied back there now. Kaoru turned the corner of the class room door, looking surprised Hikaru was talking to someone other then him. I noticed and waved towards Hikaru. "You had better get back to your brother." I stuck my tongue at him and walked off. Yay! That last move made me feel so cool! I was laughing inside and smiling widely on the outside. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

* * *

w00t I wanted to get further into the story but im tired and its late XD ill try to at least get into the lovey stuff before I go back to my other story :3 see yuh! 


End file.
